Infamous
by chibi-excel
Summary: Lovino was a childhood actor, but once the show he was a part of got canceled he thought he was free and could leave all the acting and fame up to his brother Feliciano. However,when a 'follow up' episode is decided upon ten years later, he ends up going back. There he sees a familiar, face; Antonio Carriedo, a singer with his eye on Lovi making normal impossible Spamano poss M
1. A reunion

**Infamous**

_**Chapter One: A reunion**_

* * *

Lovino Vargas is a simple guy. He isn't into great things like fame or fans, not like his younger brother Feliciano. Much to their mother's joy, Feliciano took to stardom with ease. While Lovino was forced into it when he was around six, being put in an embarrassing child show he'd rather forget, Feliciano jumped into it by age five with shows and musicals. Feliciano is now fifteen and a famous actor, even dating his manager Ludwig Beilschmidt, much to Lovino's annoyance.

Luckily their youngest brother Marcello is still safe. Since Lovino and Feliciano earned the keep and had their mother living in luxury, Marcello got to have a normal childhood; if you count going to see your big brothers acting normal. He goes to school, has normal friends, and even a boyfriend of his own, a normal boy from his class.

"Fratello~!" Feliciano calls, running to the living room where Lovino is sitting on the couch. "Guess what I just heard~? That old show you played in, with the talking airplanes and stuff? Well apparently for the ten year anniversary they want to make a follow up episode to the last one!"

"How great for them…" Lovino grumbles, crossing his arms. "I'm not returning to that horrible fucking show."

"Aww but you were so good Fratello! You playing on that is what made me want to act! I looked forward to seeing my big brother on TV every weekday at ten in the morning!" Feliciano whines and Lovino sighs.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it…" He relents, making Feliciano cheer.

"Just wait til Marcello hears! He is gonna be so happy! You know he loved that show too when he was little! His first word was copying what you said on it, after all~!" Feliciano says and Lovino looks at him surprised.

"It was?" Lovino asks, frowning. When he was doing the show he was always gone from him to record it. He wasn't there for Marcello's first word and was never told it was what he said on the show. Probably because if he knew he would have quit the show which his mom definitely didn't want.

"Marcello and I were your biggest fans! Just like you guys are my biggest fans! Right?" Feliciano grins and Lovino laughs nervously.

"Of course…" Lovino mumbles before Feliciano is suddenly right in front of him, a menacing smile on his lips.

"Fratello, you own all of my merchandise, don't you?" Feliciano asks, making Lovino shrink in his seat.

"I-I do…of course I do! Well, I mean, maybe not some of it…since it's expensive…and I'm not interested in shirtless things of you…" Lovino mumbles awkwardly as Feliciano looms over him.

"Ohh? So you don't have everything? Well, that's just fine." Feliciano says, venom dripping from his words.

"U-um…so…about the reunion show…what are the details?" Lovino asks, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Right! I've got a manager for you!" Feliciano says excitedly. "His name is Matthew Williams! He's new but really good! And cute!" He adds happily, receiving a glare from his brother.

"I'm not going back into showbiz, I don't need a manager for one little thing, and what do I care if he's cute?" Lovino asks annoyed.

"If it helps…I don't find myself cute…" A small voice says from the other room, revealing a blonde man. "H-hi, I'm Matthew."

"…You have to stop telling me about people when they are in the next room, Feliciano…" Lovino sighs, standing up and going to Matthew. "Nice to meet you, I guess."

Matthew smiles shyly. "I'm sorry for barging in."

"Nah, it's all Feliciano's fault. You're just doing your job." Lovino says, holding out his hand. "I'm Lovino, and I have no plans on furthering my career after this one gig."

Matthew nods. "I understand, some people just don't like it."

Lovino looks at him surprised, having only heard those words from himself towards his brothers and from a little boy he used to work with on the show. "Ah…yeah…thanks for understanding." He says awkwardly, now unable to get the ten year old from his past out of his head.

"Fratello has something on his mind~!" Feliciano points out and Matthew looks at him nervously.

"D-did I say something wrong?" He asks and Lovino shakes his head.

"No, what you said just reminded me of someone…" Lovino mumbles. "A-anyways…what is the plan for this remake?"

"Ah!" Matthew lights up. "Well you see we are going to a meeting for it tomorrow at around ten in the morning. This is where we will see all the other kids who returned and get the script." He explains, looking at notes on his clipboard. "Then we will be going with one of the other kids to practice. It's the one you spent most of your on screen time with, the boy who played your big brother…it was…Jose?"

"Jose, huh?" Lovino twitches. "That bastard was always trying to show off how much better he was than me…why can't I work with Bella?"

"Bella?" Matthew looks at him confused. "Oh! You mean the Belgian girl from the show! Well, she will be working with the Ukrainian girl."

"Ah…Katyusha, huh? They always did seem kind of close…" Lovino mumbles, remember how the two girls would run off together and leave him alone with José, whatever his real name was.

"Yes, they are part of a band together now! Bella is the lead singer, Katyusha does drums, a Hungarian girl named Elizaveta is the backup singer and guitarist, and then there's a girl from Taiwan named Meilin who does bass. They are pretty successful now." Matthew says and Lovino nods.

"Yeah, I've seen them a couple of times. They're pretty good."

"The other boy did pretty well I think, too….but I can't remember his name so…" Matthew shrugs. "It's not important that they are successful though. Anyways, I will see you in the morning!"

"Um…bye…?" Lovino waves confused as the blonde heads out in a hurry. "Why was he so eager to leave?"

"Ah, his boss Gilbert, Ludwig's big brother, is really attached to him! It's almost as if Matthew is his own little work-wife!" Feliciano explains, laughing a little.

"Huh…he's pretty young…I take it he's new?" Lovino asks and Feliciano nods.

"He's twenty! Just graduated and was hired by Gilbert!" Feliciano explains. "Gilbert is really nice!"

Lovino twitches a little. "I get the feeling his hiring of Matthew had ulterior motives…"

"You mean sex? It might, but no one will ever know since Gilbert doesn't have the balls to say anything!" Feliciano giggles. "They are so awkwardly cute~!"

"Uhuh…well, I'm using my last day of freedom for some fun so I will see you later." Lovino says, grabbing his helmet for his vespa and the keys before heading out.

The next day comes too fast and before Lovino knows it he is in the all too familiar studio sitting with all too familiar faces. In front of him, now gray haired and almost jolly looking is the man he remembered as a miserable old dickwad with a stick lodged up his ass. Then there is a woman who used to be nervous all the time, unsure of her role. Now she is calm, cool, and in control. It's amazing how all of these people have changed over ten years.

So far he is the first actor to the meeting, left to sit there awkwardly with people as they ask what he has done with his life. Why does the answer 'going to high school' suddenly seem so…inappropriate? As if that answer will disappoint all of these famous bigwigs? He's only seventeen, it's a normal route…but that's just it, with all these famous people anything normal seems weird.

"Hola~!" A deep Spanish voice calls, making Lovino feel a strange combination of relief and annoyance.

"Oh there you are!" One of the men says, smiling to the man Lovino refuses to look at.

"Hey! Remember me? I played José!" The voice says in a friendly tone before the man pops up in front of Lovino, making him pale in shock. José, that bastard child, is actually the famous Antonio Fernandez Carriedo? The hot go-to singer? How is that possible?

Lovino sputters and stammers, trying to say something to the ridiculously successful, ridiculously handsome, man he used to hate. "Th-ah-n-Jo-hhoooowww?" He finally gets out and Antonio laughs.

"I know what you're thinking! 'How does such a nerdy kid like José become someone so famous', right?" Antonio asks and Lovino nods dumbly. "Well, puberty was my friend!" The Spaniard answers, annoying Lovino. He sounds so conceited, the damn bastard.

"Conceited." Lovino mumbles out, surprising everyone else.

"Did he actually call Antonio conceited?" One of the men asks another in a whispered tone that everyone else can still hear.

"Who could ever think of Antonio as conceited?"

"He's so sweet!"

"and selfless!"

Antonio watches the people whisper amongst themselves about him and frowns. Sure, it's nice to hear praise…but it's not being given from the person he wants it to be. His eyes fall on Lovino, taking in his annoyed pout and smiling despite himself. He remembers it from ten years ago, just as he remembers how much he liked Lovino back then. Of course as a child he couldn't do anything about a crush on a boy, especially in those times, but he made sure to work with Lovino as much as he could and tried to help him out constantly.

Yet despite all of that, Lovino seems unhappy to see him. He even insulted Antonio. Perhaps he did something wrong in the past ten years? But that couldn't be! He hasn't gotten hammered, usually being the DD for his friends, hasn't ever dated so he could save himself for the day he finally got to be with Lovino, and hasn't said or done a harsh thing in his life! What could he have possibly done to warrant this negative response?

* * *

A/N: Heheh...just a thought that popped into my head today while waiting for the teacher for alcohol, drugs, and society to come. (It was a five minute class and BEAUTIFUL!) Anyways...I was gonna do a sequel to something else of mine, but this happened instead because the sequel wasn't working too well. Anyways, enjoy this randomness XD


	2. Frustration

**Infamous**

_**Chapter Two: Frustration**_

* * *

"Hey, let's go see Tony!" Antonio says taking Lovino's hand and leading him down the hall of the teen's home.

"It's been forever, I can't believe we haven't heard from him in so long." Lovino says blandly, making Antonio stop in his tracks and look back at him disapprovingly.

"No!" He chides, bopping the boy on the nose with his script. "Bad Lovino! You read it like you mean it!"

Lovino groans. "I'm not an actor, can't I just go back to my room already? Or even to the kitchen and make a snack?"

Antonio smiles at him, the award winning smile he gives in all of his photo-shoots, which just makes Lovino more pissed. "As happy as it would make me to eat your homemade foods, we must get this down for next week's stage rehearsal."

"Who said you could have any?" Lovino grumbles, looking away from the fake smile. "Besides, doing this in the house feels like we are five and playing pretend." He points out and Antonio nods.

"That's true…but Lovino, acting is basically playing pretend. In front of a camera and with a lot of toys." Antonio says, annoying Lovino with how much it makes sense.

"Shut up. What do you know?"

"Fratello is still being mean to you, I see." A smaller boy with lighter hair than Feliciano says as he enters the hall they are in. "He's so bad at playing nice."

Antonio sniffles and flings himself on the boy dramatically. "Your brother is so mean, Marcello! Why can't he just be my friend again?"

Marcello laughs a little and holds the man up. "He is truly heartless, you poor man!" He says dramatically, receiving a glare from his brother.

"Fuck you both." Lovino huffs.

"See, Antonio? I, too, must suffer my brother's cold ways." Marcello sniffles.

"Be strong, young one." Antonio says before an object comes crashing into the back of his head.

"You wanna keep dicking around or get to work?" Lovino asks darkly, holding a shoe that accompanies the one he chucked at Antonio.

"Man you are so harsh." Antonio mumbles before moving away from Marcello and back to Lovino, taking his hand. "If you wanted my focus to only be you, you could have just said so." He teases, watching Lovino go ten shades of red before something rises and rams into Antonio's gut.

"You're not fucking funny." Lovino grumbles, lowering his knee.

"You really can't take a joke, huh?" Antonio asks, cradling his stomach. "At any rate, let's try this again, si?"

Lovino crosses his arms in protest. He knows the script, he knows what to do, why does he have to be with Antonio and practice it? What about the girls? Oh, yes, their band is doing concerts this week so they must practice on their own. Stupid bands. Why can't Antonio be gone, too? It's not fucking fair.

"Come on, stop pouting." Antonio says, bringing his face down to Lovino's. "It's not that horrible working with me, is it?"

"Yes it is. You're a dick." Lovino grumbles.

"Wh-what?" Antonio asks, shocked at the accusation. It's not the first time Lovino has said that this week but it still catches him off-guard. He seriously cannot think of what he did wrong to upset Lovino. "How am I a dick?"

"If you don't know what makes you a dick than you're an even bigger dick than I thought." Lovino says before grabbing the script and looking it over. "We just need to memorize this one scene, right?"

"…Yeah…" Antonio mumbles dejectedly.

"Then come on, let's practice it so you can go home. No doubt you have some girl awaiting your arrival." Lovino says in distaste. "Playboy bachelors usually do."

Antonio twitches. "Whoa! Whoa! Let's get a few things straight here! I am not a playboy! I've never dated, I've never done anything like that! I'm twenty and single and don't want to date anyone…but…" He mumbles, trailing off as a blush spreads across his face.

"Hm?" Lovino looks at him confused. "So…wait…you are actually saving yourself for this person you like?" He asks and Antonio nods. "Except kissing, obviously, since you have done that in videos and whatnot-not that I have seen your stuff!" The Italian adds quickly, his face flushing a little.

Antonio smiles. "There's a trick to kisses in videos if you don't really want to do them." He says, taking Lovino's hand and bringing him closer. "You see…if you angle yourselves perfectly…" He turns them in front of a mirror so Lovino can see them. "And tilt your head…" As Antonio leans in, Lovino goes bright red.

"Wh-wha-?" Lovino's voice fades as Antonio moves in closer, stopping right before his lips.

"If you look in the mirror, you can see how believable it looks right now." Antonio whispers and Lovino looks over in shock.

"Um…I see you two made up…" Marcello says, coming down the hall. "That's…nice to see…but if you go beyond kissing please make sure to go to your room."

"W-we're not kissing!" Lovino hisses. "Back the fuck off!" He orders, pushing Antonio away.

"Only the first kiss and there's problems already…good luck Antonio." Marcello says.

"Not Antonio! We weren't kissing!" Lovino yells as his brother disappears behind his bedroom door.

"…Sorry…" Antonio mumbles, looking at the floor guiltily. "I didn't mean to…"

Lovino sighs. "It's fine, you didn't kiss me, and Marcello is always being a little brat…although…I don't get why you did that. I-I mean…it wasn't a real kiss, b-but it's still…you know…you like that person, right? So you shouldn't go around doing…that." He mumbles awkwardly and Antonio smiles.

"Lovino, you're really great." Antonio says, almost dreamily. "Really, really great."

Lovino looks at him surprised. "U-um…don't…um…stop it! You're a dick!" He says decidedly.

"Why the hell am I a dick?" Antonio asks annoyed. "I love…I...I'm nice!"

"You weren't when we were younger! Every little thing I did needed to be corrected in your eyes! 'Did you remember your lines?' 'Did you practice?' 'Try not to mess up!' Everything you said made me second guess myself!" Lovino yells and Antonio looks at him guiltily.

"No! I never meant for that to happen!" Antonio gasps. "I wanted to help you and tried to act like a big brother of sorts! Lovino, I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way please forgive me!" He begs, taking Lovino's hand. "You were always prepared and so great! I-I just wanted…to interact with you and I didn't know how!"

Lovino looks at him confused. "Why does it matter if one person doesn't like you? everyone else does."

"B-because…you're the one person I want to like me." Antonio admits and Lovino tenses up. "I-I mean…one of the few people I want to like me!" He adds quickly when he sees Lovino's discomfort. "Look…I mean…the reason I acted like that back then was because I did like you…and didn't know what to do. I...was an awkward kid back then."

Lovino sighs. "Fine, fine, whatever. You have one more chance. Try not to douche it up." He says and Antonio lets out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Lovi, thank you so much!" Antonio exclaims, hugging Lovino. "Now we can be friends, right? This is great!"

Lovino groans and remains unmoving in Antonio's arms. "Whatever. If we are going to be 'friends' than let me make something clear; no touching." He says, pushing him off.

"Okay, I can work with that." Antonio says, smiling at him. "So will you practice with me wholeheartedly now?"

"I don't have much choice, since you will bug me until I do…" Lovino sighs. "Let's do this and get it over with."

"Oh! Maybe we can make dinner together~!"

"Don't count on it! I said I'd try, not that I would do anything you want!"

Antonio frowns. "That's too bad. I can think of some fun stuff to do if you would."

Lovino goes bright red. "P-pervert!"

Antonio smirks. "Hmmm? I never said anything perverted. What were you thinking when I said that?" He teases as Lovino looks away.

"Nothing! Mind your own business!"

"Don't be ashamed Lovino! It's only natural!"

Lovino twitches. "There are some pretty thick statues in this hall that I can lift pretty easily." He says, looking down the long and vast hall ahead of them.

"Ohhh that's true, it's a pretty big hall with some pretty big things…I've got some pretty big things of my own, you know~" Antonio teases, a cocky grin on his face.

"That's it! Out of my god damn house you bastard!" Lovino screams and Antonio laughs.

"What? I have statues, too! And a big dog and cat! Like, huge! They are so fluffy you should definitely meet them! Oh! Maybe I could get you to dog and cat sit for me while I'm gone for work!" Antonio says excitedly.

"God damnit, Antonio, get out of my ass!" Lovino fumes before he sees an almost face-splitting grin come to Antonio's face. "Do NOT comment or I will KILL you!"

* * *

A/N:New chapter. Apparently being sick enables me to get stories done.


	3. Awkward

**Infamous**

_**Chapter Three: Awkward**_

* * *

"Today's the big day!" Matthew exclaims from the foot of Lovino's bed as he yanks the covers off the sleeping teen. "Time to go to your first stage rehearsal!"

"Dear god let me SLEEP!" Lovino yells, tossing his clock at the blonde who skillfully dodges.

"Come on, Lovino! Time to get to work!" Matthew says, completely unfazed. "If you don't get to work for me…" A dark smile comes to his face. "Perhaps you would rather Antonio come and wake you up…"

"I'M UP!" Lovino yells, jumping out of the bed. "I-I'm getting dressed! Don't get hasty!"

Matthew nods, heading out of the room. "It's almost too easy." He says to himself before reaching Marcello's room and popping in. "Here's twenty bucks for that information!"

Marcello smiles at him, taking the money. "I'm happy to help!"

"Monsters…" Lovino groans, heading to the bathroom.

"He's so much fun~!" Matthew laughs.

"He is, now hurry along and make sure he doesn't sneak off." Marcello says and Matthew nods, heading the direction Lovino went.

After a few more arguments and bribes, Matthew finally gets Lovino out of the house and to the set. As soon as they arrive, Lovino is greeted by two familiar girls. Smiling at him are Katyusha and Bella, the young women from Ukraine and Belgium respectively.

"Lovino! You look so cute~!" Bella coos, patting the blushing boy on the head. "I remember when we were younger; Antonio was so protective of you!"

"Oh yes, that's right isn't it? If I remember right he even punched another little boy who bad talked Lovino…" Katyusha says, laughing a little. "You two were so close!"

Lovino looks at him surprised. "H-huh…? He…did that?"

Seeing a flustered look on Lovino's face around the girls, Antonio quickly shows up next to them. "Hey! What are you guys doing?" He asks, placing a hand on the blushing Italian.

"We were just telling Lovino how you used to be so protective of him!" Bella answers, smiling at him. "It was adorable!"

Antonio blushes a little and quickly removes his hand from Lovino's shoulder. "Heheh…oh yeah? W-well…um…we need to get to the set for scene one." He says awkwardly, leading them all to the large stage. Rehearsal goes well, and by four they already have perfected the first six scenes, earning them the rest of the day off.

After gathering their things, going over notes, and planning their next meeting time, Katyusha and Bella leave for their band and a rest. Matthew, getting a call from his boss Gilbert, heads off too after Lovino agrees he will be fine alone. Soon everyone has cleared out, leaving Lovino and Antonio alone on the set.

"Lots of memories here, huh?" Antonio asks, sitting on the large plastic airplane.

"Yeah…" Lovino mumbles, running his hand over the nose of said plane. "This feels the same as it did back then, too."

Antonio laughs a little. "It's a bit more high tech now." He says, pressing a button at the top to make the eyes move, causing Lovino to jump back.

"D-don't do that!" Lovino groans, turning away. "I'm gonna head home now."

Antonio smiles at him. "Aww Lovi, we're friends now, remember?" He asks before jumping down. "Let's go out for lunch! My treat!"

Lovino eyes him suspiciously. "That sounds more like a date than a friend's lunch."

"Fine then, pay for your own food." Antonio huffs. "But the place I want to go to is really pricey."

Lovino twitches. "I can afford expensive, you ass."

"Oh right, Feliciano is loaded." Antonio says without thinking, earning a prop cloud to the back of the head. "OW!"

"I don't take my little brother's handouts you ass! The money I use is my own." Lovino grumbles.

"You have a job?" Antonio asks, intrigued.

"…Well…not a normal job…" Lovino mumbles.

Antonio gasps. "Lovi! Don't sell your body!

Lovino rolls his eyes. "I'm not selling my body, and what the hell is this 'Lovi' business?"

Antonio smiles. "I like having a nickname for you only I use."

"I don't like it. It's like a pet name."

Antonio sighs. "You're going to make spending time together very difficult, aren't you?"

"I might." Lovino agrees, heading to the door. "Let's just go. You have a car, right?"

"Of course!" Antonio grins. "Follow me!" He jumps off the plastic plane and heads past Lovino out the door and to a dark blue 1980 dodge dart.

"…This…isn't what I was expecting." Lovino admits. "What's with this car? You could afford anything."

"I know. This was my first car, actually. When I became really famous I decided that instead of buying some fancy new car I would spruce my baby up." Antonio explains, getting in.

"But…you're famous."

"You act as if a young famous person can't enjoy an old car!" Antonio laughs.

"Well I mean…it's just…usually a young famous person will buy a brand new one rather than use money to fix up something old…" Lovino says. "It's just strange."

Antonio nods, starting it. "Hear that?" He asks over the loud rumble. "That noise, how fast it goes, the way it rides, these are all reasons I chose not to get a new one."

Lovino sits there, feeling the vibrations and raw power coming from the car as they leave the set and head into town. He has to admit, it's pretty damn awesome. "Good choice keeping this car. It might just be enough to make you kind of cool."

Antonio blushes a little and smiles. "Thanks, Lovi."

"Whatever." The Italian mutters, trying hard to ignore the red on the Spaniard's cheeks. "You know…this car gathers a lot of attention…"

"I'm going to get attention no matter what car I go around in." Antonio points out. "At least with this I can enjoy myself." They finally reach the restaurant, making Lovino immediately regret agreeing to all of this. Instead of a small, normal looking restaurant, Antonio has brought them to a two-story restaurant overlooking the river nearby.

"…W-we have to go here?" Lovino asks and Antonio nods.

"It's one of the few places I don't get bombarded at. If you can't afford it I will pay."

"Isn't it…bothersome?" Lovino mumbles, looking away awkwardly. "Having to go to expensive places just to ensure you don't get bothered while you eat…?"

Antonio smiles. "It's alright, I enjoy what I do. Privacy is a privilege you lose."

"I'd imagine it's hard to get a date, too. With anyone worth anything at least."

The Spaniard sighs sadly. "It's very hard. Almost impossible." He mumbles. "Some people are just too stubborn and scared."

Lovino blushes. "W-well you can't blame a normal person! This is all a bit much!" He huffs as he gets out of the car with Antonio, going into the back entrance.

"Welcome Antonio! We have your room ready!" A blonde haired man with slight stubble says, winking at Lovino. "Hey there, cutie."

Antonio twitches and turns the man around. "Don't. Touch. Him. Got it, Francis?" He orders, making Francis laugh.

"But of course! I wouldn't dream of going after anyone you might actually be into!" Francis exclaims, leading them to the second floor. "So anyways, as you requested I got you a room by the water. The door is locked on the outside so you will be fine and I will be the only one delivering your food and taking your orders."

Lovino watches the two men talk with ease, now even joking together. It makes him a little happy, to know famous people can have actual friends. Honestly, that's the main thing he was worried about for his brother Feliciano, but if Antonio can get normal friends than Feliciano is a definite shoe-in.

"Here we are!" Francis exclaims, opening a door to reveal a nice U-shaped booth with red velvet seats. The table is incredible, too. It's see through, inside being an aquarium of sea-water fish. Even the ceiling has its own personal chandelier.

Lovino gulps as he looks at the extravagance. Perhaps he will have to have Antonio help him with his part of the check.

"Isn't this place cool~?" Antonio asks Lovino, nudging him slightly.

"Y-yeah…" He admits as Francis leaves to grab menus. Who was that guy anyways?"

Antonio grins as he slides into the booth. "He's the waiter and cook for this floor, where the celebrities go. We grew up together, along with Matthew's boss Gilbert. Ahhh we used to get into sooo much trouble! They would call us the bad friends trio!"

"I believe it." Lovino mumbles, looking down at the fish in the table. "But you know…this place is almost overkill."

Antonio laughs. "Almost? This place screams overkill! But I like it, they treat me well. Mostly Francis, but it still counts."

"I have a feeling he treats everyone with a pulse 'well'."

* * *

A/N: Wooo! Another one done! This would have been done last night, but I had to babysit my infant niece. She's so cute~ *cough* Anyways...there's this.


	4. An actor's home

**Infamous**

_**Chapter Four: An Actor's Home**_

* * *

Lovino continues to eat his meal with Antonio in the strange restaurant. It's true, no one has bothered them. In fact, he's pretty sure the windows on the outside are tinted so people can't see them. He should make sure Feliciano knows about this place.

"So, Lovi…are you…um…enjoying yourself?" Antonio asks and Lovino looks over at him and nods.

"If I wasn't, would I have stayed here for two hours with you?" Lovino mumbles and Antonio gasps.

"Wait! It's been two hours?"

"Yeah…why? Have somewhere you need to be?"

Antonio shakes his head, looking around nervously. "N-no…it's just…Francis' shift has ended…"

Lovino raises a brow. "He can just leave when customers are still here?"

Antonio sighs and nods. "I'm sure it will be fine though. This restaurant is really good about this stuff."

"Well…we should leave just in case, I guess." Lovino suggests and Antonio frowns.

"Yeah, I'll bring you home now." Antonio says, standing up and grabbing his stuff before laying down the money for the bill. "Come on."

"Hey wait, I was gonna chip in on the-!" Lovino gets cut off by a hand grabbing his wrist and leading him out of the room.

"I said I would buy, didn't I?" Antonio asks, grinning at Lovino. "I'm a man of my word."

Lovino huffs. "I said I could pay, you idiot! What kind of man does this make me?"

"An honorable one that I am superseding." The Spaniard teases.

"Antonio! Antonio who is that with you?" A voice yells, making Antonio and Lovino look over to see a flood of paparazzi near his car.

"Shit!" Antonio hisses, dragging Lovino into the car as people take pictures. "Damnit…they've found my spot…" He groans, looking out from the car as Lovino covers his face to block the flashes.

"Damnit, it's so bright…"

"It's Feliciano's big brother! The one from the kid show with Antonio!" One of them yells and Lovino twitches. Not only are they making the day suck, but they can't even remember the name of the person they are bugging.

"Damnit, Antonio, go!" Lovino hisses, moving the shift to drive. "Now before I hit the gas!"

Antonio looks at him surprised for a moment before nodding, driving them away. He goes through side roads, driving around in circles, and other elaborate moves until he arrives at a garage attached to a large apartment building. Once they get inside a large door closes, preventing anyone from finding them. After a few minutes of sitting in the now parked car, Antonio looks to Lovino apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, Lovi, I didn't think they would be there…" He mumbles and Lovino shrugs, getting out of the car.

"I'm brothers with Feliciano Vargas, I'm well aware of the horror that is the paparazzi." Lovino assures him as he looks around. "I take it we are at your apartment?"

Antonio sighs and gets out as well. "Yeah, this isn't exactly how I pictured bringing you here…but…follow me."

The two go inside and Lovino immediately lets out a noise of surprise. Not because the home is big and beautiful, which it is, but because it's so simply decorated. No statues, no big Victorian paintings of him and his family members, nothing fancy at all. Really, the more time he spends with Antonio the more respect he gains for him. Begrudgingly, of course.

"So…um…what do you think?" Antonio asks nervously and Lovino shrugs.

"It's really simple." Lovino answers, moving to the couch.

"…Oh…?" Antonio frowns, going to the couch as well.

"Yeah, but I really like it. It's comfortable. A lot more comfortable than my place." Lovino muses and Antonio lights up.

"You can come here whenever you want! Mi casa es su casa!"

"…Yeah…no. I'm not going to do that."

Antonio smirks. "Oh yes you will."

Lovino sighs. "I dropped out of the business to avoid paparazzi; apparently being around you ruins those plans. Why would I want to…?" He stops himself quickly, noticing a hurt look on Antonio's face. "Ah…sorry."

"No, I get it." Antonio sighs. "It's hard to get real friends in this job…especially ones that aren't also famous. That's one of the reasons you are so important to me…but of course if you don't want to…I get it."

Lovino looks at Antonio for a minute before sighing. "Alright, alright, I won't run off…or whatever. If they begin harassing me because of you, though, I'm out."

Antonio smiles. "I'll do my best to keep you safe from those things! I promise!"

"…Do you ever think it's not worth it?" Lovino asks, looking away. "I mean…you give up a lot for this job…I don't see why anyone would do it."

Antonio looks at him knowingly before placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair. "Are you asking me because you worry about me…or Feliciano?"

Lovino looks up in defeat. "He's so young…and he's being dragged into such a dangerous lifestyle…and mom doesn't help him at all." His eyes glance over Antonio's warm home and he sighs. "I can tell your mom is really helpful…"

Antonio smiles. "Yeah, she really is." He notices the troubled look on Lovino's face. "But…you know…while Feliciano doesn't have a helpful mom…he has a pretty maternal brother."

Lovino twitches and hits his arm. "I'm not maternal you bastard."

Antonio laughs. "Right, right! But…you do look out for him. Well, you and that German guy he's dating!"

"…The more you try to help…the more I want to punch you in the face."

"Hey now, don't be like that." Antonio laughs nervously before the two of them sit in silence for a few minutes. "…So what do people normally do when they hang out?"

Lovino rolls his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"W-well…it's been a while…since I've just hung out with someone who isn't family…you know?"

"You're weird. Normal guys tend to play video games, watch movies, just…normal stuff."

Antonio thinks for a minute before looking to Lovino. "I have a Wii."

"That'll work."

For the next few hours Lovino and Antonio play various games on the Wii; sports, Pac Man, Mario variants, and others. Sadly for Lovino, Antonio continues winning. Sadly for Antonio, Lovino isn't a good sport.

"God damnit! You rigged your games!" Lovino huffs, making Antonio laugh.

"How can I rig every game we've played?"

"Y-you! You just-! Ugh! Let's do something else. I'm tired of your cheating ways!"

"Whatever you say, Lovi." The older man sets the Wii remotes on the console and turns it off. "So what should we do?"

Lovino shrugs. "I don't know, what movies do you have?"

"Well, I've got-!"

"AHHH!" Lovino screams, effectively cutting Antonio off. "You have a bear in your house!"

Antonio looks at him confused before laughing a little. "Ohh! No, that's my dog! IT's about time he comes out to investigate!" He explains, walking up to the leonberger and petting him.

"Y-you weren't kidding when you said your dog was huge…" Lovino stutters out, staring at the dog. "He's cute…"

"My cat is, too! She's probably sunbathing in the pet room." Antonio explains, getting up and taking Lovino's wrist. "I don't usually bring people to their room, but I'll make an exception with you."

Lovino rolls his eyes, waiting to see a room covered in cat litter and chewed up dog toys. A simple guy like Antonio no doubt goes simple with his pet room as well.

"Here it is!" Antonio exclaims and Lovino twitches. Inside the large, immaculate room, is a bunch of intact toys and a sort of ceiling play place where a beautiful Maine coon is sleeping. "What do you think?"

Lovino looks around the room and then looks out to the simplicity of the rest of the apartment. Letting out a defeated sigh, he places a hand on Antonio's shoulder. "I give up on trying to make sense of you."

Antonio grins, a feint pink across his cheeks. "That's probably for the best."

* * *

A/N:This seems like filler? Because it pretty much is. It's all I could come up with. I am so incredibly sorry for the delays. I've been trying to find a home after being informed that my mom is moving out with her bf soon. Then a bunch of other family drama came up, but it's not right to let these slip SO MUCH. ANYWAYS, the drama is abating and so I am going to try to focus on getting stuff done. Including respond to messages that I've let build up. lD


	5. A friend and rival

**Infamous**

_**Chapter Five: A friend and rival**_

* * *

Lovino wakes up and stretches in the large bed. Not his bed though, nope, that would be too simple. Rather it is Antonio's bed he has slept in for the night. It's been a few months since filming has started, along with a strange friendship between the two men, and apparently they have reached sleepover status. Yawning a little, Lovino sits up and looks around. The room is not fancy, of course, but it's nice. Antonio has a king-sized bed, to fit the animals no doubt seeing as they are both curled up around Lovino, a pretty averaged sized dresser, and a little mirror above it. No TV, no computer, nothing but the basics for a bedroom.

"He's so simple…" The Italian groans, absentmindedly petting the dog next to him.

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment or insult." Antonio laughs as he comes into the room. "Try not to tell the interviewers later this week, my fanbase thinks I'm deep and complicated."

"So…they know absolutely nothing about you." Lovino mumbles and Antonio sighs.

"So mean, Lovi." He sits down on the foot of the bed, handing Lovino coffee. "I can be deep even if you don't believe it."

Lovino looks around Antonio's room, wondering when it became normal to wake up in the man's bed and be given a cup of coffee like it's nothing. They aren't dating, or even having any form of sexual encounters, it's all strictly friendship. Yet here they are, sitting in Antonio's bed when even a month ago he refused to go anywhere near the room. "You know…for an idiot…you're pretty cunning." He says decidedly, making Antonio laugh.

"I know, I got you in my bed in a little over a week of getting you into my house." The Spaniard places a hand on his head. "If I tried to, who knows how little it would take to get into your pants?" He teases, earning a pillow smashed into his face.

"Go fuck yourself."

"But Lovi, you are already right here in my bed. Why settle for myself?" Antonio taunts, leaning in closer to the teen.

"Go. Away. Asshole." Lovino commands, kicking him hard enough to make him fall off the bed. "I knew I should have stayed home. I can't believe you talked me into staying the night…"

"Don't be like that, you enjoy it here. It's a much needed break from your house, right?" Antonio asks, making Lovino frown.

"…Maybe…but your stupid jokes are not appreciated!"

"What a grown up declaration!"

"I am a grown up you ass." Lovino groans, getting up from the bed and grabbing his clothes from the bag he brought. "You better get ready soon; the cast of our stupid show has a meeting to introduce some new guy."

"Ahh yes, the actor they refuse to tell us the name of." Antonio muses before getting up and picking clothes out for himself. "Should we shower together, Lovi?" He asks, earning himself a tightly closed fist in the gut.

"Shower in the other room, you pervert." Lovino grumbles, going into the bathroom as Antonio looks to his pets on the bed.

"Why do you guys do nothing to help me?" He whines, being stared blankly at by his pet. "Stingy." The man pouts, leaving the room to shower in his other bathroom.

After the two get ready they get into Antonio's car and head off to the meeting. Once they enter Bella and Katyusha smile and wave, ushering them to the seats on either side of the girls. Lovino sits by Bella and Antonio sits beside Katyusha, closest to the empty seat a new actor will soon be filling.

"So, spend the night at Antonio's again?" Bella asks Lovino, an innocent smile on her face.

"Yeah, Feliciano had that damned macho manager of his over again so I decided to stay there." Lovino grumbles, looking to the Spaniard in distaste. "It always becomes a bad idea. How can such a space cadet be so disgustingly cunning at times?"

"Hmm…who knows? Handsome men are difficult to understand." Bella muses and Lovino huffs.

"Good morning everyone!" The director exclaims, walking into the room with a large grin. "I have someone to introduce to you all! Some of you know him, others will be meeting him for the first time! However, he is just as much of a heart throb as Antonio! introducing, Abel Maes!" He calls as a tall man with spiked sandy blonde hair enters the room.

"Maes…? But wait…" Lovino looks to Bella curiously. "Your last name is Maes…is that your brother? Your brother is an actor? Does no one's family here have normal siblings?"

"Heheh….well…this is certainly a surprise…" Bella mumbles, an awkward smile on her face. "Abel is an actor and model, yes, but we are not normally given roles together…" She looks to her brother and then to Antonio. "And…those two…being in the same thing is not a good idea either."

Lovino glances over at the two men sitting next to each other, an awkward air around them. "What's their deal?"

"They used to be really good friends." Bella explains. "Back when we were still on this show as children. I'm still not sure what happened, but they suddenly hated each other around the time they hit high school…"

"You're still a mess I see." Abel grumbles in Antonio's direction.

"Ahh, am I now? If anyone is the mess, it would be the twenty six year old who still thinks spiking his hair straight up is cool." Antonio counters and Lovino rolls his eyes.

"I have a damn good fucking question!" Lovino yells, capturing everyone's attention. "I have read the script for this stupid ass reunion, and nowhere in it is there a new character. Also, why would you introduce a new character to a one shot episode?" He asks, dreading they will answer with the words he wants to hear the least.

"Ahh…well, Mr. Vargas…that's simple." The director grins widely. "There's been a rewrite allowing for…a future."

Lovino slumps back in to his seat, defeated. "A future…? No way I'm staying for more episodes…"

"It's simply a 'what-if' at this point. A lot of hype has been built up for this reunion. Old fans, new fans, Antonio's fans, Katyusha and Bella's fans, even your fans are all eagerly awaiting it." The director explains and Lovino stares at him blankly.

"I have no fans. I wasn't around enough to get many."

"You were cute, your brother is famous, you have plenty. Doesn't Matthew give you the fanmail?"

Lovino raises a brow. "No…wisely he keeps it away from me."

"You would throw it out without even looking at it?" Bella asks surprised and Lovino nods.

"I want a normal life. Normal people don't get fanmail."

"Throwing it out seems pretty cold." Antonio mumbles. "I make sure to read all of mine."

"It's not important. How will they know?" Abel points out.

"Don't teach him bad habits!" Antonio scolds and Abel looks away from him indifferently.

"Don't tell me what to do."

Lovino looks at the two of them as they argue and feels a strange sinking sensation in his chest. They might be arguing, but they seem to respect each other. Perhaps, what separated them, was a shaky relationship where unresolved…tensions caused its downfall? The thought makes him almost sick. Antonio flirting with anyone else, or giving anyone else special attention makes him feel sick. It's only been a few months. Just what is this guy doing to him?

"Way too cunning…" The Italian murmurs under his breath before looking at the director annoyed. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Not today, no, the new scripts are being finished now." The man answers, looking firmly at Lovino. "Think before you turn any future propositions down, Mr. Vargas."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Lovino says, standing up and kicking the back leg of Antonio's chair. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

Antonio smiles at him. "Of course. Lead the way, Lovi." He gets up and grabs his stuff, happily following the boy out.

"Lovino Vargas, huh? That's the boy Antonio has been infatuated with for ages?" Abel asks once they leave and the girls nod. "Weird, I thought general belief was he hated Antonio."

Bella shakes her head no, obviously amused. "That was a while ago! Ever since he visited Antonio's place for the first time, they have been inseparable." She giggles a little. "It's so cute~! Me and Katyusha have placed bets on how long it will take before they get together!"

Katyusha nods. "It's why, whenever Bella sees Lovino, she immediately asks if he spent the night with him."

Abel looks to his sister. "How shockingly devious of you, little sister."

"Well I need amusement too, you know." Bella points out, pouting. "I can't help it if those two cuties are more amusing than TV these days."

"I never got to meet Lovino when you were working for this show in the past…" Abel mumbles. "And now I'm fairly certain he has some twisted jealousy towards me in his head."

"Haha! Antonio's closer to his goal than he thinks!" Bella says, grinning to a now pouting Katyusha.

"Th-that doesn't mean you will win the bet!"

* * *

A/N: Bella, you sly woman~! Making bets on when two men are gonna get it on is a good pastime. Anyways, a few months have passed. Why? Because I said so. How long exactly does it take to film a TV-movie, I wonder? Well I guess since plans changed it would make sense it's taking longer...yeah...I'm currently obsessed with Netherlands (and a certain other country) together. So they will be in this as well. XD (And as usual sorry for the long wait)


	6. So close!

**Infamous**

_**Chapter Six: So close!**_

* * *

Lovino sits in the small café he and Antonio ran off to, in disguises of course. He's fairly calm, on the outside, but on the inside he's planning on tearing the straw to his drink apart. It's not out of jealousy, it's because he's actually experiencing jealousy. When did he start to care about that bastard in such a possessive way? "Cunning….too cunning…I hate you so much…." He mumbles bitterly, jabbing his straw at the bottom of the cup.

"Um…correct me if I'm wrong…but it seems like something is wrong." Antonio says nervously, watching as Lovino angrily stabs into his cup. "Is it because the movie might become a TV series?"

Lovino scowls at his cup. "Right…that TV series…" He almost hisses out, stabbing into the cup harder.

"H-hey! Hey! You're going to break the cup!" Antonio panics, snatching the cup away from the Italian.

"Daammnnniiiiit Antoonniiioooooooooo." Lovino groans, slamming his head on the table. "I hate you."

"It's…just…a cup…" Antonio says confused.

Hazel eyes peak up from behind brown bangs. "Antonio. How do you know Abel?"

Antonio raises a brow. "Abel? What does he have to do with anything?"

"You know him from the past, right? How did you meet? Why are you on such bad terms now?" Lovino mumbles into the polished wood of their table.

"Wh-what would something like that matter?" The Spaniard asks awkwardly.

"Evading the question…you're evading the question…." Lovino mutters suspiciously. "My god you two were together, weren't you?"

"Togeth-?" Green eyes widen to degrees Lovino didn't think were possible. "L-Lovino….are you…are you…jealous…?" Antonio asks, a large smile coming to his face. "Are you really, really jealous?" He leans in towards Lovino. "Is that what this is? You're pouting? Oh my god, Lovi! This is just about the best thing ever!"

Lovino goes bright red and sits up quickly. "D-don't just assume things you asshole! Stop evading the question!"

Antonio pats him on the head. "Lovi, there's no need to be jealous. Abel and I met through Bella on set when he came to get her one time. The two of us then began hanging out when our schedules were free, since you wanted nothing to do with me, and became really good friends. But not as close as we are."

"Then why aren't you friends anymore?" Lovino asks, pouting. "If you two were such great friends, what could end it?"

"He got angry because I was becoming good friends with Bella as well. We stopped being friends because I couldn't stand his irrational stupidity." Antonio explains, smiling at Lovino. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Did you flirt with him like you do me?" Lovino mumbles and Antonio laughs.

"You're so cute, Lovi! Of course I never flirted with Abel! He's not cute in the least!" Antonio says, patting him on the head. "Hey, why don't we leave? Your house is close by, right?"

Lovino blushes a little. "Well…yeah…"

"Is anyone home?" The Spaniard asks innocently as they get up and leave, unaware that Lovino goes bright red.

"Y-yes! Everyone is home! And Marcello will be sticking to us like glue! So don't try anything funny!" Lovino blurts out, confusing Antonio.

"Why would I try anything funny?"

An almost crestfallen look comes across Lovino's face. Did he seriously not connect that Lovino wasn't jealous in a friend kind of way? How fucking stupid can you be? Or maybe he doesn't want to think of it in that way, because he doesn't like Lovino like that. "Just forget I said anything."

"Um…alright…" Antonio says, smiling at Lovino. "Hey, Lovi, would it have really bothered you if we had dated?"

Lovino looks away awkwardly. "No. Don't be stupid."

A hand comes to lie on Lovino's shoulder, moving him towards a nearby wall before Antonio's body presses him up against it. "Is it really me being stupid?" Antonio whispers in his ear. "I'm pretty sure I'm picking up on something…"

"What kind of pervert accosts someone right on the street?" Abel asks from behind Antonio, looking at the two annoyed. "Show some control, you idiot."

Lovino stares up at Antonio and watches his face contort to rage. "Ah…crap…" He mumbles as Antonio turns to yell at Abel. All his words are lost, however, when he sees a smaller teen standing next to the man.

"Who…who is that?" Antonio asks, staring at the sandy haired boy with bright purple eyes.

"His name is Raivis, he's my personal assistant from Latvia." Abel explains, his hand coming to rest on the trembling boy's head. "Now please calm yourself, you're scaring him." He adds, gently petting Raivis' hair.

"Ah…huh…" Lovino stares at Abel surprised; he did not really think the man could be so gentle. It's almost endearing, really.

"Hmm…Raivis, huh?" Antonio asks, smiling at the boy. "It's nice to meet you."

Raivis smiles nervously. "Y-you too, sir."

"It's shocking, such a horrible man can get such a cute little boyfriend." Antonio mocks, watching Raivis blush and Abel glare at him.

"I heard your boyfriend's manager is looking for him. He gave me his number, perhaps I should call him." Abel threatens as he and Antonio stare each other down.

Lovino rolls his eyes, looking to the nervous boy next to Abel and ushering him away from the two men. "They are being idiots…it will probably last a while. Let's just…go into the café or something while they…do whatever they are doing."

Raivis smiles shyly at him. "Thank you, Lovino."

"You know my name?" Lovino asks and Raivis nods.

"Yes! I loved your show when I was little. You were my favorite character actually." Raivis says, blushing. "I think that's why Abel offered to join the movie…because he knows how much I liked the show…"

Lovino smiles back at him. "Really? I was your favorite?" He asks the boy, almost giddy at the idea of meeting a real fan. Of course he wants a normal life, and tries to avoid this thing, but in this instance it's nice. The idea of such a sweet kid looking up to him is flattering.

"Yes! My friends and I would play out your show and I always took your role!" Raivis says excitedly before looking away embarrassed. "Ah…that's probably weird, huh?"

Lovino laughs a little. "Yeah, but it's flattering." He pats Raivis on the head. "You seem like a good kid."

Raivis looks up at him shyly. "Thank you."

"What the hell is that?" Abel asks Antonio, and both look at Raivis and Lovino smiling and talking with one another. "Damnit, I should have known better…"

Antonio smiles. "They are so cute~! Lovi's just adorable when he's making new friends~!"

"Raivis might be awkward, but he's actually a huge fan of Lovino's." Abel says, glaring at the Italian. "Lovino was his first crush." He adds and Antonio's smile drops.

"I think it's time to you call up Matthew." Antonio mumbles.

"Already dialing." Abel says.

In almost ten minutes a large limo pulls up to their location. Antonio recognizes it immediately and smiles, watching as Matthew gets out with an albino man.

"Lovino! There you are!" Matthew cries out, grabbing Lovino's arm. "We have so many important things to talk about! How could you just run off without calling me?"

"Sorry…I was distracted." Lovino mumbles, looking to the man Matthew came with. "Who the hell is that?"

"Ah! This is my boss, Gilbert. He was so kind as to-!"

"That's Ludwig's brother?" Lovino asks, glaring at Gilbert. "Why are you hanging out with my manager?"

Gilbert laughs. "What? I can't spend time with birdie?"

"Bir-? You gave him a cute nickname, too?" Lovino fumes. "Dear god, don't tell me you two have already had sex!"

"I hardly see how that concerns you. Matthew's private life is none of your business." Gilbert says, earning a glare from Matthew.

"Be nice, Gilbert. Lovino is very important to me, like a child, so stop being mean to him." Matthew scolds as everyone else just stands back and watches Gilbert apologize.

"Your manager…is a mystery." Abel says and Lovino nods.

"Did he just say I was like his own child?" Lovino asks, looking around. "Everyone else heard that, right?"

"Ahh, it's so nice to see Gilbert has himself a boyfriend!" Antonio coos. "He's always been such a good friend, I'm glad he can finally get the guy he wants!"

"Yeah…" Lovino looks at Antonio, frowning. What would have happened if Abel didn't interrupt? Would he and Antonio be kissing right now? Sneaking off to a date? It's undoubtedly a good thing nothing happened, from an analytical standpoint, but if he were to not use his head, it seriously pisses him off.

"Ah, Lovi, about our little conversation Abel so rudely interrupted…" Antonio begins before Matthew cuts him off.

"All conversations are on hold!" Matthew says, grabbing Lovino. "We have business to attend to! You can leave with Gilbert."

Antonio and Gilbert pout, whining in unison. "B-but-!"

"But nothing! Get going!" Matthew orders, leading Lovino away from the group. "I have a car waiting for us down the road. We have to talk about the movie, the possibility of a show, press conferences, and other things." He says, looking to Lovino. "I don't want to overwhelm you…but this is important."

Lovino sighs. "Yeah, yeah…I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Oh, Lovino!" Matthew smiles sweetly at him. "Of course not!"

* * *

A/N: Ooohhhhhh **almost**_. **So.**** Close.**_Poor boys.


	7. A night time visitor

**Infamous**

_**Chapter Seven: A Night time visitor **_

* * *

Lovino rolls over in bed, finally asleep after being dragged all over the place by Matthew. He got a lot of things done today, but not the thing he wanted to the most. "Mnn…Antonio…." His voice is quiet, only a mumble in his sleep, but it's more than enough to elicit a laugh from is window. Wait. His window? Green eyes shoot open as Lovino jumps up in his bed to look at his window, seeing Antonio on his windowsill. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hmmm? I was called, wasn't I~?" Antonio teases, getting off the window sill and walking over to Lovino's bed.

"I'm not sure if this would qualify as retarded, creepy, or romantic…" Lovino mumbles, eyeing him suspiciously. "So…what are you actually doing?" He asks, holding his blanket over his body.

"I...I really wanted to talk to you." Antonio says, sitting at the foot of the bed. "So…Lovino…can we finish that conversation from earlier?"

"Ughhhh….at three in the fucking morning?" Lovino grumbles, sinking further into his blankets. "Also, how the hell did you get up to the second floor window?"

"Haha! I just borrowed your ladder~!" Antonio explains and Lovino fumes.

"You idiot! You can't use such a tall ladder alone, what if you get hurt?" The Italian yells.

"Ahhh~! You're worried about me!" Antonio coos, ruffling his hair. "So, Lovi…is there anything you want to say?"

Lovino blushes, looking away. "I-is there…anything…you want to say?"

"I asked you first~!" The Spaniard teases. "Although…if you think about it…the fact I just snuck into your window to talk to you should speak volumes, shouldn't it?" He asks.

"I...yeah." Lovino admits. "I...like you. A lot. Enough to find you stealing my things and breaking in romantic." He mumbles, inching further and further under the covers with every word.

"Ah…you…" Antonio stares at the lump under the blankets in awe. "That's…a much bigger confession than I was expecting…"

The teen flinches. "I-it was? Th-then I take it back! Forget I said anything!"

"Ehh? You can't take it back!" Antonio gasps. "I won't let you!" He yells, flipping the covers up and crawling in next to Lovino. "So, Lovi, would it be alright to kiss you now?"

Lovino turns to look at him with a pout. "B-but you didn't…say what you feel…" He mumbles quietly.

"Ahhhh~! Lovi~! Of course!" Antonio says, pulling him into a hug and whispering in his ear. "I love you, Lovi…"

Lovino looks up at him. "You…love me?"

"I do." Antonio admits. "I have since we were little."

"Th-that long?" The teen asks, shocked. "You just…kept quiet all this time?"

"You didn't love me, or like me, why would I tell you?"

Lovino looks down shyly. "I see…your point…"

"So…onto more pressing matters…" Antonio says, resting his forehead against Lovino's "Can I kiss you now?"

Lovino blushes. "B-but I...just woke up…I'm gross and need to shower or something before-!"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down!" Antonio laughs. "It's just a kiss, Lovi, nothing more."

"…O-oh. Just a kiss is fine without a shower." Lovino says shyly and Antonio chuckles, titling his chin up.

"I love you, Lovi." Antonio mumbles, pulling him into a kiss. It's chaste, a light touch of their lips, until Antonio decides to move his lips against Lovino's. The Italian hesitates for a moment before wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him back. Hands begin moving, groping all over until someone walks by the room.

"Fratello! There's a ladder outside your window! What's going on?" Feliciano's voice calls from the other side of the door and Lovino pales.

"Ah…shit…damn him." Lovino grumbles, untangling himself from Antonio before going to the door. "It's nothing. Go to bed."

Feliciano peers into the room. "…Is there a lump on your bed? It looks kind of like-" He falls silent, a smirk coming to his face. "Ahh, well, goodnight fratello." Peeking over Lovino's shoulder he waves. "Goodnight Antonio~!"

"G-goodnight!" Antonio whispers awkwardly from underneath the covers.

Feliciano giggles and leaves them alone.

"Ugh…that was awkward…" Lovino groans, looking over as Antonio pokes out from beneath the covers.

"Feliciano's cool! Nothing to worry about!" Antonio says, smiling. "Now, come back to bed mi querido~!" He coos, patting the bed. "It's nice and warm."

Lovino stares at him before going bright red. "A-ah…um…I...ookaayy." He mumbles, awkwardly moving to the bed and laying down next to him.

"I should probably do something about that ladder…" Antonio mumbles, looking to the window.

"It's three thirty in the morning. Shut your damn mouth and go to bed." Lovino groans, burying his face in Antonio's chest. "I'm fucking tired."

"Ahh, yes, yes, let's go to bed, Lovi~!" The Spaniard coos, nuzzling into Lovino's hair. "Goodnight."

"Mm…goodnight."

The next morning Antonio wakes up with Lovino sprawled out on him and snoring. He laughs a little, wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist. "Good morning, Lovi."

Lovino mumbles something incoherent before rolling off of Antonio and burying his face in his pillow. "Noo, it's too early!"

"It's…noon…Lovi…" Antonio points out and Lovino's head rises from the pillow, paling.

"Ah…fuck…noon…that means…" Lovino's cut off by his bedroom door flying open, revealing Matthew.

"Lovino! Let's go!" Matthew calls before seeing Antonio in the bed. "…Ah…Lovino…there seems to be a perverted man in your bed…" He says, smiling darkly. "Perhaps we should kill it?"

Lovino smiles nervously. "M-Matthew…um…no need to be so upset. Mom doesn't even care, so why are you-?"

"That horrible woman?" Matthew fumes. "You're my child, not hers." He states simply, looking down at them.

"Ah...behind that cute face is a pretty scary man, isn't it?" Antonio asks, getting a glare from Lovino.

"Cute face?" Lovino hisses. "What's so cute about that stupid face?"

"Be jealous as you get ready, Lovino." Matthew orders. "Antonio you get ready as well, I brought Gilbert and he wants you two to hang out with Francis today."

Antonio pouts. "I'm a busy man, too…you know…"

"Not my division." Matthew says, going and picking out clothes as Lovino heads to the shower. "You can tell Gilbert all about how busy you are later." He smiles at the Spaniard. "Okay?"

"Ah…you're truly evil. How is Gilbert in love with such an evil man?" Antonio groans.

"Aw, come on! I'm not evil! I love little Lovino too much to let him get caught up with some weirdo." Matthew huffs. "At least, I don't want you having sex. Dating is fine, but Lovino is too sweet and innocent."

"SON OF A BITCH!" Lovino yells from the bathroom and Antonio raises a brow.

"Sweet and innocent, huh?" Antonio asks and Matthew sighs.

"Well…I mean…for the most part…maybe? He's shy and awkward." Matthew says. "I just…want you to be careful…I guess."

Antonio smiles. "I have known Lovi far longer than you have. I know how to make him happy."

Matthew smiles back. "Alright, I will let you give it a shot then."

The Spaniard looks to the bathroom door and listens to make sure the water is still running. "Matthew…I've known him longer…but…admittedly I don't know much of anything about his family." He says, frowning at Matthew. "Why is it that you are so parental towards him? I mean, no offense, but you're probably only five years older and as a manager it's not exactly your place."

Matthew smiles weakly. "Ahh…I know. You wouldn't think so. I've known him for a few months now, yet that first day…that first day I returned home with him you know what happened?" He asks and Antonio simply stares at him. "You have no clue…how this family works…"

"How his family works?" Antonio mumbles, his eyes back on the door.

Matthew sighs and sits on the bed. "We got home late, since I treated him to dinner and whatnot. He's my first client and I want to do my best, you know? Anyways, we got here around one or so, and rather than actually seeing her son his mother was already sound asleep. Her son was with a strange man until one in the morning and she was able to sleep." He frowns. "It's not my place to judge how she acts, I'm sure she trusts him and my company enough, but it was still sad. His brothers were up and drilled me before congratulating him."

Antonio sighs. "So a stage mom of sorts, right? I kind of suspected as children."

"But! He doesn't have to worry about that, because he has me to watch over him and protect him." Matthew says, smiling. "Even if he doesn't do the series and he's no longer my client."

Antonio smiles back. "So I have to share him with you forever?" He asks. "Well I don't think that's too fair."

"Selfishness is unappealing in a man." Matthew points out and Antonio laughs.

"You have a point."

"Hey, what are you doing laughing with the man with the cute face?" Lovino pouts and Antonio grins.

"Awww~! Jealousy is so cute on you!" Antonio teases, ruffling his hair.

"I-I'm not jealous! Matthew get this idiot off of me!" Lovino whines.

"Now, now, boys, I need to take Lovi." Matthew says, grabbing his wrist. "You can have him back later." He promises and Antonio smiles.

"Alright, it's only fair." Antonio concedes, kissing Lovino on the cheek. "See you later, Lovi~!"

"A-ah…um…yeah. See you later." Lovino says. "Oh! Wait! Don't forget that damned ladder at my window! Next time just text me or something."

"Next time, huh~? I can't wait~!"

* * *

A/N: New chapter..and...whatnot. Yeah.


	8. A Date of sorts

**Forgot this story was only T, it's changed to M, so...M situations are ahead. I'm sorry for the late warning.**

**Infamous**

_**Chapter Eight: A date of sorts**_

* * *

Lovino straightens out his shirt as he looks in the mirror one more time. Today's his first date with Antonio. They are both finally free and ready to go out. Of course he doesn't know where they are going, but it's still amazing. "Hah, this will be fun." He says to himself, smiling a little into the mirror.

"Someone's happy." Marcello teases from the door frame. "First dates do that I guess."

"Stop acting like the older brother here. Just because you and Peter have been together for a few years doesn't mean you're the expert. I mean, what do kids your age do on dates? Share pudding during lunch?" Lovino scoffs and Marcello laughs.

"We've been on real dates to the zoo, parks, nice restaurants, simple fast food places, aquariums…tell me, where will you two be going?" He asks, watching Lovino twitch.

"I can't help it if he's too famous for us to go to normal places, you brat. I don't know where we are going."

"Awww that's too bad for you, huh?" Marcello laughs a little before patting Lovino on the back. "Seriously though, have fun." He says, smiling at the older teen. "And go to his place for any after-date activities."

Lovino blushes and hits his brother over the head. "Shut up you little brat!" He huffs, heading out of the room and downstairs.

"Lovi~! I'm here~!" Antonio coos as Feliciano lets him in. "Come here mi amor~!"

"Wha-?" Lovino jumps back before a pair of arms pull him closer. "G-get off of meeee!"

"Aren't you excited, Lovi? Our first date! I have the best day planned! A pretty good night is planned, too!" Antonio exclaims and Marcello laughs from the top of the stairs.

"Don't let him fool you; he was all giddy just now getting ready in his room!" Marcello teases, making Lovino pale.

"Oh…fuck…me…" He groans before Antonio looks down at him seriously.

"If you insist."

"Argh! Just get going!" Lovino orders, sliding out of Antonio's grip and heading to the door.

"Oh no, wait Lovi!" Antonio grabs his wrist and places sunglasses on him and a fedora. "There, no one will recognize you now!" He says, putting on his own sunglasses and a simple baseball cap.

"Really? Sunglasses and a hat? Isn't that overplayed?" Lovino asks and Antonio laughs.

"Whatever works, works!" He takes Lovino's hand, dragging him out of the house. "This is going to be so much fun!" They reach the end of Lovino's driveway and Antonio grins at him. "We're going hiking! It'll be so much fun! Less people will have the chance to recognize us!"

"And what is waiting for us at this hike?"

"A log cabin to spend the night!"

Lovino sighs. "Sometimes your romance is overwhelming."

"That's right! Get used to it, Lovi!" Antonio says, leading him down town to a hill with an area covered in trees.

"You realize trails are…you know…trails. You need ground to walk on. Not trees and bushes." Lovino points out, rolling his eyes.

"No one can see us through this!" Antonio explains and picks Lovino up, carrying him through the trees.

"Ow! Ow! What the fuck?" Lovino hisses as a branch cuts his arm.

"Ahh! I'm sorry, Lovi!" The Spaniard lets him go and checks his arm, placing a small kiss on it. "It'll be okay, come on the view is really nice up there!"

Lovino eyes him wearily. "You're trying to kill me. You're actually trying to kill me. I finally date you and you bring me to the woods to kill me." He groans, walking ahead of him in a huff.

"Lovi! No, I'm sorry!" Antonio apologizes, following him until they find a real path. It's not romantic, at least not to Lovino. He's covered in scratches from branches, being bitten god knows where by god knows what, and Antonio is just prattling on about random animals and rocks and plants he doesn't care about. How is this nice? Who enjoys this? After twenty minutes, Lovino decides he's going to complain. They are nowhere near the top, the sky is getting dark, and is a log cabin really so important?

"Antonio, I-!" Lovino stops when he feels something warm lace with his fingers. Looking down he sees Antonio's hand holding his, the Spaniard smiling at him when he looks back up.

"We can't do this in public. Things like holding hands while we walk around together, kiss when we want to, flirt, none of it can be done while others are watching." Antonio says, sighing. "And not because you don't like PDA, and not just because we're both guys. I know you don't like it out here, but it's the one place outside of our homes where we can act like a couple and actually get the option to be as cheesy as other couples."

Lovino stares at him in awe for a moment before looking away awkwardly. "It's not that bad…I guess. I mean…the view is…nice…at some places."

Antonio laughs a little. "Good to hear. We'll be close to the cabin soon. It's at the top and there really is a beautiful view!"

The Italian sighs and leans against him. "How soon is soon? Because I'm pretty sure the sky is getting darker."

"We'll get there before any kind of rain comes, don't worry!" Antonio promises and the two head further up when he feels something wet land on his nose. "Oh…shit…"

"…Antonio…" Lovino groans, eying him annoyed as the rain comes down harder. Soon the rain turns into a downpour, soaking them both to the bone as mud splashes all over their clothes. Another twenty minutes, some falls into the mud, and a few mumbled curses later they arrive at the log cabin. It's a large cabin, the nicest cabin Lovino has ever seen, but he doesn't have any time to admire that as he runs inside to escape the rain.

"Well that was fun." Antonio says dryly as he begins taking his clothes off at the door.

"That's one word for it." Lovino mumbles, taking his shoes, socks, and pants off before heading inside. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Let's shower together~?" Antonio asks and Lovino stops for a moment before shrugging.

"Why not?" Lovino says before slipping into the bathroom, sliding off his wet shirt and grimacing at the mud covering him in disgust. "How the hell did I fall three times?" He groans before sliding off his briefs. A small thud comes from nearby and Lovino goes bright red as Antonio watches him undress. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Antonio remains silent, simply staring at him with a strange look in his eyes as they wander over Lovino's body. "I've never seen you naked before…can I not enjoy it?"

Lovino furrows his brows and stares at him. "What the hell?"

"No need to be shy." Antonio says, walking over and picking him up. "I filled up the jet tub for us."

"Wha-? When the hell did you do that?" Lovino fumes and Antonio laughs.

"You're not very observant, are you? I came in with you and got it all ready while you were complaining." He explains before pulling Lovino into the tub and washing the dirt off of him as the Italian awkwardly sits in his lap. "I never thought you'd actually be at this cabin in this tub with me. I think I owe th rain." Antonio whispers, nuzzling Lovino's neck.

"I-idiot! Stop being embarrassing!" Lovino whines and shifts awkwardly in Antonio's lap.

"Couples do embarrassing things, Lovi." Antonio points out, beginning to kiss from his neck down to his shoulder. "If you're uncomfortable though, I will leave you alone." He promises and Lovino sighs, leaning back against him.

"It's not…uncomfortable. Th-there's no need to stop…" Lovino mumbles awkwardly and Antonio laughs softly as his hands begin to wander. "A-Antonio!"

"Hmmm?" Trailing over Lovino's skin slowly, Antonio grows amused with how frustrated the Italian is getting from the pace. "Something wrong, Lovi?" He teases, exploring every inch of his now trembling body. "Hmm…you're shaking. Are you cold~?"

"Sh-shut up, idiot." Lovino hisses, sinking into Antonio's touch as his hands go lower.

"Haha! You're so fun, Lovi~!" Antonio licks his neck as his hands slide over Lovino's forming erection. "Mm seems you're having fun, too."

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lovino squeaks, fumbling to try and remove Antonio's hands. "Don't touch that!"

"But Lovi, a perk to being the boyfriend is I have sole rights to touching this." Antonio points out, stroking faster. "Besides the feeling of you writhing on me is ensuring we both receive perks." He adds, bringing one of his hands to spread Lovino's thighs. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Lovino moans as he feels Antonio's own erection coming up between his legs. "Y…yeah…" He mumbles, leaning into Antonio's chest as he writhes on top of him.

"Face me." Antonio orders breathlessly and Lovino nods, awkwardly turning in the tub and straddling him. "Good boy." He praises, bringing Lovino into a kiss as his hands grab the Italian's hips and move them with his own. They continue, their pace picking up as water begins sloshing over the tub.

"W-wait…we should…move to the-!" Lovino moans loudly as Antonio's hands take hold of their members and begin pumping. "A-aahh…damnit…" He whimpers, burying his face in Antonio's neck as they each reach their limit.

"Hm…" Antonio wraps his arms around Lovino's waist and stands up. "Let's go shower."

"Wha-? We just bathed! I want to go lay down!" Lovino whines and Antonio laughs.

"The tub was dirty, we need to shower!" Antonio points out, bringing them into the shower and turning it on.

"This is too much…you suck. For the love of god just let me sleep by the fireplace. It's all I've wanted out of this whole damn date." Lovino groans, and Antonio laughs.

"Well had I known that I would have waited til we were there to put the moves on you!"

"Moves? All you did was grope me until my body reacted."

"I know, I'm pretty smooth, huh?"

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I hate date chapters. Why do I write them? Why do normal people have to enjoy dating? Asdhfgfkjsgl ugh. Anyways, here's this. Coming next chapter: Katyusha cries! And other stuff happens that I haven't fully thought of yet!


	9. A day at work

**Infamous**

_**Chapter Nine: A day at work**_

* * *

Lovino heads into the movie set with Antonio, quickly running into Katyusha and Bella. "Oh, good morning." He says, smiling at the girls.

"AAaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Katyusha whines, tears welling up in her eyes. "NOOO!" She cries, running off to her dressing room.

"What in the-?" Lovino mumbles, getting cut off by a grinning Bella.

"Don't mind her, she just lost a bet~! She is such a sore loser!" She explains in a sing-song voice.

"It's not that she's a sore loser so much as it's your bets are always harsh!" Antonio points out, laughing a little.

"Hm? How much money does she owe you?" Lovino asks, making Bella and Antonio laugh.

"Bella doesn't need money, her bets are more…embarrassing!" Antonio explains. "One time when I lost I had to dress as Sailor Moon and say quotes from it for a week!" He says, laughing awkwardly. "I was thirteen so people found it cute more than disturbing…"

Lovino looks over to Bella. "What…are you going to make Katyusha do?"

The blond looks at him with a grin. "Fun stuff. Adult stuff." She says, giggling when Lovino goes bright red. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Shy girls like her need an excuse to let loose, I'm simply giving it to her."

"Well aren't you kind." Antonio jokes, patting her on the head. "Such a giving girlfriend."

"Well of course! All I want is to give my dear Katyusha everything she wants~!"

"You two are creeping me out…" Lovino mumbles to himself.

"They get like that." Abel says from behind him. "It's annoying."

"Seems childish." Lovino agrees before looking around Abel. "Hm? No Raivis?"

"He'll be coming soon." Abel assures him. "Your little fanboy." He grumbles before looking around himself. "Where is Matthew?"

"He's off with Gilbert, he'll be here soon as well."

"So where is Katyusha?"

Lovino sighs. "Your sister scared her off."

Abel looks at him confused. "With what?"

"Adult stuff." Lovino says simply and Abel nods.

"Ahhh, I get it. Makes sense." He looks around for a minute before gesturing towards the changing rooms. "Let's go. These two could be stuck there for a while."

Lovino smiles a little, following him. "So what are we filming today?"

"Ah, today is when we-"

"Loovviiii!" Antonio whines, racing towards them and wrapping an arm around the Italian's shoulders, pulling him away from Abel. "How could you just run off with this jerk?"

"You and Bella were busy, so we decided not to waste our time." Lovino explains and Abel nods.

"Don't be so possessive, Antonio, no one likes someone overly possessive." Abel mocks, making Antonio twitch.

"I just don't want him to get infected with your meanness is all." Antonio huffs, hugging Lovino. "I want him to stay cute."

"You're kind of pissing me off right now, Antonio…" Lovino grumbles.

"Ohhh? So sorry, mi querido." Antonio grins before leaning in and kissing him.

"Keep that crap to yourself." Abel grumbles, his complaints going ignored by Antonio as the Spaniard keeps his lips locked with Lovino and drags the Italian into his dressing room. "…Perverts."

"Abel! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Raivis calls, running over to the man before stopping in front of him to catch his breath.

"Don't worry about it; everyone is getting ready for filming today anyways." He says, eyeing the young man. "Why don't you come with me to the dressing room?"

Raivis blushes a little and smiles. "Alright!"

After everyone gets scolded for arriving on set late, the filming goes as planned. With only a few more days of filming left everyone is rushing; make up, set changes, outfit changes, but it all goes well enough. Once finally done for the day Matthew approaches Lovino with a sort of defeated look.

"Hm? What's wrong with you?" Lovino asks and Matthew sighs.

"We seriously need to talk about the show…" He explains before looking around at everyone with them. "…Alone." Matthew says, his eyes landing on Antonio.

"Alright." Lovino mumbles, following him into his dressing room. "So the show is definitely happening, huh?"

"Mm, that's right." Matthew says, sitting down on the couch. "They are definitely going through with the show…and they really want you in it." He explains, looking over to Lovino when the teen sits down. "Will you do it?"

"No." Lovino says firmly and Matthew laughs a little.

"I thought as much. Don't worry about it, I'll make sure they accept this." The blonde promises, making Lovino smile at him.

"Thanks. I'm already going to get enough hell from dating someone really famous, I don't need any of my own." Lovino mumbles and Matthew laughs.

"Very true! Of course…with your relationship…you will have to keep it on the down low." Matthew points out. "Not many are cool with that sort of thing and I doubt Gilbert would allow one of his best clients to be brought down simply for dating someone of the same sex."

"Yeah…" Lovino smiles sadly. "I already know we can't do anything in public. That's alright, I don't like PDA anyways." He says, shrugging it off.

"Yeah…" Matthew mumbles, knowing better. Of course Lovino wants their relationship not to be a secret; people in love want to be able to talk about it. Matthew knows first-hand the pain of having your relationship with the one you love denied in public and it doesn't feel good in the least. However, everyone knows Antonio loves his job so no matter how Lovino feels about it, everything has to be kept silent.

"So…is that it?" Lovino asks. "You will take care of the rest, right?"

Matthew smiles at him. "Of course I will. Go ahead and spend some time with Antonio."

A blush quickly rises on Lovino's cheeks. "Th-that's not what I was asking for!"

"Yes it was~!" The blonde teases as he gets up and heads to the door. "Oh, and Lovino…" He begins, turning to the teen and smiling. "Please come to me with anything that might be bothering you."

Lovino looks at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Gilbert is very famous so our relationship is kept under wraps, too. Katyusha and Bella, Abel and Raivis, they all are secretive as well, but since they work so closely together it's not the same." Matthew explains. "Anyways, as your elder and manager it is my job to take care of your problems." He says, his smile widening some. "So please let me do my job when needed."

Lovino stares at him curiously for a moment before smiling back. "Well, I suppose you have to earn your money somehow."

"That's the spirit!" Matthew laughs before leaving the room.

"So, Lovi, you turned it down right?" Antonio asks as he enters the room, closing the door behind him.

"That's right. I have no interest in the show." Lovino says and Antonio smiles.

"Excellent. I can have you all to myself!" The Spaniard grins. "We should celebrate the ending of this filming with a date! One at an actual restaurant! I'm sure Francis would be more than willing to-!"

"Antonio we can't go on a real date." Lovino interjects, catching Antonio off-guard.

"Huh…?"

"Are you serious? You didn't realize?" The Italian groans. "It would be really bad for your career if people found out."

"I don't care." Antonio says with a serious look. "I want to take my boyfriend out on a date, so when the filming is over that is exactly what I will do. If it makes you feel better we can be subtle and try to pass it off as two friends eating out, but I fully intend to get a private room and dine with you like a normal couple would." His serious expression begins to change to a lopsided smile as he begins thinking about it. "Sharing food, kissing, maybe playing a little footsie~! Yes! This is what our date will entail!"

Lovino sighs. "You're so stubborn…this isn't going to end well…"

"Don't be like that! Of course it will!"

* * *

A/N: Silly actors, arriving to the set late because they all felt the need to talk. XD From all the school plays I've helped run that is pretty accurate. Anyways, only one or two chapters left.


	10. Final choices

**Infamous**

_**Chapter Ten: Final Choices**_

* * *

Lovino sighs as his boyfriend drags him into the oh-so-familiar restaurant. He knows it's a bad choice for Antonio, and to a lesser extent himself, but with how excited the man got over the idea of a date he couldn't say no. The two arrive inside to be greeted by Francis.

"Hello Antonio! I have your room upstairs and I assure you it will only be me waiting on you. I set it up under a fake name so you have nothing to worry about!" Francis says, leading them through a back way into the room. "Only my boss knows and he is a very discreet man."

Antonio smiles at Francis, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Francis."

The blonde smiles. "Anything to help with love!" He says, winking at them before going to get their drinks.

"So now that we're alone…" Lovino begins, looking at Antonio with a serious stare. "I have a question to ask you."

"Oohh sounds serious!" Antonio teases. "Ask away, Lovi."

"Well…um…what did Bella bet Katyusha?" Lovino asks. "She wasn't running around in a sailor moon costume, hasn't said anything embarrassing in interviews or concerts…so what was it?"

Antonio stares at him surprised for a minute before he bursts out in laughter. "Oh my god Lovi! You are too cute! It wasn't anything innocent like that, Lovi, it was something sexual."

Lovino blushes. "O-oh…um…"

"Still wanna know, huh? Well, Bella has always wanted to try roleplay with Katyusha. I don't know what kind they did, but that's what it revolved around." Antonio explains to a now bright red Lovino. "Does that appease your curiosity?" He teases, patting him on the head.

"P-poor Katyusha…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio laughs.

The date goes nicely, no one interrupts and most of all it makes Antonio extremely happy.

"So where to next?" Lovino asks and Antonio grins.

"We're going to a park!"

"…Is that a good idea?"

Antonio nods. "Yes! Yes! Of course! We can hold hands and walk along the river! It'll be wonderful!"

Lovino sighs. "Sometimes I wonder if you really know what the word 'famous' really entails…"

The Spaniard laughs and places his hands on Lovino's hips, "Sometimes I wonder if you know how little I really care about that", he says, leaning down and kissing him. "I'm not that popular."

"That's bullshit", Lovino scoffs and adds "You're extremely popular."

Antonio shrugs and takes his hand. "Let's go anyways!"

Ignoring common sense the two gather their things and head out, thanking Francis before going to the car. Once there the two are bombarded by a large group of paparazzi.

"Shit!" Lovino hisses and pulls on Antonio's arm, dragging him away from the mess.

"Wait!"

" Antonio!"

" Lovino!"

" What are you two doing coming out of a restaurant holding hands?"

" Wait!"

The paparazzi's cries are ignored as the two run past the restaurant and off towards Antonio's apartment. They try desperately to dodge them but it doesn't work and soon some of the men have caught up when they reach a foot bridge. The men try to reach Antonio and accidentally push and nudge Lovino until he falls into the water.

"Lovino!" Antonio cries out, pushing the men away before jumping in after Lovino. The bridge is not high up, probably only six feet above the water which is also pretty shallow seeing as how it is a creek, but Antonio scoops Lovino up into his arms and carries him over to the grass anyways. "Are you okay Lovi?"

Lovino blushes and looks to the paparazzi now coming over to them on the grass as they spout off words of apology. "I'm fine…" He mumbles annoyed. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

Antonio frowns and brushes Lovino's wet bangs out of his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this." He promises before getting up and going to the paparazzi. "GET. OUT." His gaze is dark and his words are laced with anger, completely indifferent to the fact they are taking pictures of this he reaches out and grabs one of their cameras before smashing it under his foot. "I. Said. Go."

The men stare at the usually kind Antonio in awe before dispersing. Lovino watches the whole scene and tries not to laugh at just how pathetic it really is. How do people see the appeal in becoming famous?

As Antonio sits next to him and tries to calm down Lovino can't help but wonder what he's going to do. Paparazzi are a normal occurrence that Antonio never paid much attention to before, but now they hurt someone because of him. Lovino was hurt simply because he went on a date with his boyfriend and because of this he has to stifle laughter as he places a hand on Antonio's back.

"I'm sorry Lovi…" Antonio mumbles, burying his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry. I should have known better than to ask you on a real date but I never would have guessed this would be the result…"

"Antonio I'm fine." Lovino assures him. "All I have is a few scrapes and a sore ass."

"But it could have been so much worse! What if they had pushed you into traffic? Or if the foot bridge was an actual bridge hundreds of feet above water?" Antonio asks and Lovino laughs a little.

"You imagine some harsh things." Lovino teases before noticing the truly hurt look on Antonio's face. "…Antonio…"

"There will be a next time…" Antonio mumbles. "With fame comes paparazzi and danger. I don't care if people find out we're gay or if that loses me some fans, or even all my fans, but I can't live with the idea it might get you hurt."

"Fame is a serious thing." Lovino says, looking over to him. "I know all you see is the fun, but there are a lot of dangers involved as well if you try to live a normal life."

"I'll bring you back you your place." Antonio whispers, standing up and taking Lovino's hand. "I have some stuff to think about."

Lovino frowns. "Don't make any rash decisions…" When they arrive at Lovino's house the Italian grabs Antonio's shirt collar and pulls him into a kiss before getting out. "Call me tomorrow."

Antonio smiles a little. "Of course."

The next day Lovino wakes up to Marcello jumping onto him in bed. "Oomph! What the hell, Marcello?" Lovino hisses and Marcello smirks.

"Something is happening on TV that I thought you might want to see." He explains, getting off his brother and dragging him downstairs where Feliciano is sitting with their mother.

"What is it?" Lovino asks and his mother looks to him.

"Something horrible! Just awful!" She says, making him run over and stare at the TV where, to his surprise, Antonio is making an announcement.

"I have decided that I've had my fun as a singer and actor." Antonio says on TV, surprising Lovino. "I'm still young and while I enjoy doing these things I also would like to have a normal life with the person I love." He explains and Lovino pales.

"He's quitting for you? Why? I thought you didn't care if he was still famous or not." Marcello asks.

"Something happened last night and now he's making rash decisions like I told him not to." Lovino explains, sitting beside Feliciano to listen to the rest.

"Last night while on a date the paparazzi pushed Lovi off a bridge. It was an accident, of course, but if my boyfriend has to be cautious just so we can date I see no point in being famous at all." Antonio continues. "So this is my resignation. It is not a rash decision, I assure you." He says, looking at the camera as if to say it to Lovino. "I discussed it with my manager practically all night and we both agree this is best."

Once he finishes a slew of questions are asked, the majority circling around 'who is Lovi?' and the names of the paparazzi involved. Antonio simply smiles at them and says Lovi is a boy and he doesn't know, nor would he ever give out, the names of the paparazzi involved the other night. He informs them that the paparazzi are being dealt with and with that he finally leaves.

"Whoa…" Marcello mumbles before looking to Lovino. "Good job."

Lovino twitches. "I didn't want this, idiot!" He groans before getting up and running to his car, driving to Antonio's where the man is no doubt returning right now.

"So you saw it, huh?" Antonio asks when Lovino arrives at the apartment building, pressing the elevator button annoyed. "Beating the button up won't make it come faster." He teases, smiling at the boy.

"You idiot!" Lovino hisses, glaring up at him. "You love your job so stop being stupid!"

"It was fun, I'll give you that, but I think a normal life will be fun now." Antonio says before the elevator door opens and he leads Lovino inside.

"You…! But…!" Lovino groans. "You're so stubborn…"

"Says the man who came running down here to make me take a job back that I don't want." Antonio says, smiling at him.

"They didn't hurt me, Antonio, I'm fine! Stop being so rash!"

"It's not just you, Lovi." Antonio sighs. "I have a lot of normal friends. Anyone could get hurt just by spending time with me in public. Those I care about are far too important for me to allow anything like that to happen."

Lovino frowns. "And you're completely okay with that?" He asks and Antonio nods, placing a hand on his head.

"Lovi, I didn't live for singing and acting, I lived for excitement. Now the excitement is in being with you, so I don't need it." Antonio explains, kissing him on the forehead. "I want this. The chance to live a normal life with you and everyone else would be great." He says, grinning. "Besides, if I ever want to return I'm sure I'd be welcomed back!"

Lovino sighs. "Yeah, I suppose…a normal does sound pretty interesting."

Antonio nods. "Yes it does! And since I've saved so much of my money I don't have to worry about income. Although I have had my eye on an old café in town that's for sale." He says, laughing with excitement. "Owning a café and a garden would be really fun!"

Lovino smiles at him. "I'm sure you'll be a great café owner."

"Oh definitely. Especially with you as my cook!" Antonio says and Lovino twitches.

"Wait a minute! I never agreed to that!"

"You're a great cook, Lovi! People will come from all over to eat your food and see my handsome face!" He jokes, nudging Lovino's arm with his elbow. "Come on, you know you want to. Feliciano and Marcello can even work as waiters! Francis too! Maybe even Matthew-oh no, Gil wouldn't give him up."

Lovino laughs a little and lightly punches Antonio's arm away. "Yeah, yeah, I'll give your idea a try I suppose."

Antonio takes his hand and leads him into his apartment. "See Lovi? So many new opportunities lie in front of me now. Opportunities I could never take while acting."

Lovino sighs. "Yes, I suppose you did give it some thought…for once."

"Haha! Ouch Lovi!"

* * *

A/N: Annnd now it's over! I was going to write a chapter after this, but that would pretty much be the same thing as my cafe story so I decided this was good. That Katyusha and Bella thing looks thrown in there doesn't it? Well, that's because it is. I forgot I promised to elaborate a little until I was almost down with this and I was like 'sshhhhiiiiiiit!' Anyways, thank you all so much for reading this and I hope the ending doesn't disappoint you but I never really liked the idea of them staying famous. That sort of life is too closed and filled with drama.


End file.
